Reja Ygridhi
begins awarding bayld and items for certain unspecified contributions to Colonization.}} 'Frontier Quests' 'First Ivory wing talisman and 10,000 bayld' *Complete all quests originating outside the city released before November 2013. For a list of the quests, see Ivory wing talisman. 'Second Ivory wing talisman and 10,000 bayld' *Complete all quests originating outside the city. For a list of the quests, see Ivory wing talisman. 'City Quests' '10,000 Kinetic Units' *Complete the following quests: '15,000 Kinetic Units' *Complete the prior category and the following quests: '20,000 Kinetic Units and 30,000 bayld' *Complete the prior two categories and the following: 'Coalition Assignments' ' Bronze mattock cordon (max number of imprimaturs storable +1) and 10,000 bayld' *Complete 68 unique Coalition Assignments. These maybe of any level up to and including legend in any of the coalitions. This was not true at one time, but became true with the release of levels beyond Advisor. ' Silver mattock cordon (max number of imprimaturs storable +2) and 10,000 bayld' *Complete all non-"Provide" Coalition Assignments within the Legend rank. You may need to get the Bronze mattock cordon first and there may be other requirements . ' Bronze shovel cordon (reduced wait time for imprimaturs from 360 to 330 minutes) and 20,000 bayld' *Complete all non-"Provide" Coalition Assignments up to and including the Adviser rank. For a list of the quests, see Coalition Assignments. **Requires you to complete the first Ivory wing talisman. **Requires you to have the 10,000 Kinetic Units reward for completing quests inside the city of Adoulin. ' Silver shovel cordon (reduced wait time for imprimaturs from 330 to 300 minutes) and 20,000 bayld' *Complete all non-"Provide" Coalition Assignments up to and including the Legend rank. For a list of the quests, see Coalition Assignments. **Requires you to complete the second Ivory wing talisman. **Also requires finishing the 15,000 Kinetic Units city of Adoulin Quests objective. 'Naakual Crests' Note: Repeating the Naakual fights DOES NOT allow you to choose a reward again. First Naakual Reward After collecting Aged Matriarch Naakual crest, Aged Riptide Naakual crest, and Aged Firebrand Naakual crest, choose from one of the following: *Icoyoca *Tlamini *Xux Trousers *Xux Hat *Tlalpoloani *Camatlatia *Quauhpilli Helm *Quauhpilli Gloves *Macoquetza *Suijingiri Kanemitsu *Zoquittihuitz *Chocaliztli Mask *Chocaliztli Boots *30,000 Bayld *20,000 Kinetic Units Second Naakual Reward After collecting Aged Matriarch Naakual crest, Aged Riptide Naakual crest, Aged Firebrand Naakual crest, Aged Booming Naakual crest and Aged Ligneous Naakual crest, choose from one of the following: *Xbalanque *Hunahpu *Uk'uxkaj Cap *Uk'uxkaj Boots *Tzacab Grip *Animikii Bullet *Tamaxchi *Ixtab (Weapon) *Pahtli Cape *Ocachi Gorget *Buremte Hat *Buremte Gloves *30,000 bayld *20,000 Kinetic Units 'Level 115 Naakual Rewards' Naakual Rematch Reward Rematch Tchakka, Achuka, and Colkhab after November 5, 2013 and obtain an Aged Flashfrost Naakual crest by defeating Kumhau to choose from one of the following: *Hatxiik *Kuakuakait *Kaabnax Hat *Kaabnax Trousers *Atoyac *Azukinagamitsu *Atetepeyorg *Ejekamal Mask *Ejekamal Boots *Maochinoli *Xiutleato *Otomi Helm *Otomi Gloves *Ajjub Bow *Baqil Staff *Quiahuiz Helm *Quiahuiz Leggings *50,000 bayld *30,000 Kinetic Units Category:Side QuestsCategory:Reive